lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (Trailblazer101)
Year 3 is the third year of LEGO Dimensions, having content span from September 22, 2017, to December 14, 2018. Year 3 Description The LEGO Dimensions multiverse has just gotten a whole lot bigger! New dimensions have been discovered! And with the return of Lord Vortech, those new dimensions are not safe. It is up to Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle to team up once again to stop Lord Vortech and collect the newly arrived Foundation Elements. Play through a brand new Year 2 and Year 3 Story Mode! Collect new Expansion Packs! Create your very own Characters, Objects, and more to play as using the new Customization Chamber! Race in all new Race Tracks unlocked by every Expansion Packs! And there is so much more to explore in the LEGO Dimensions multiverse! The only thing is, will you explore it all? Game Features and Mechanics * New Battle Arenas for Year 1 Expansion Packs and Year 2 Polybags. * New Race Tracks for Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 Expansion Packs, including Polybags. * Bigger Adventure Worlds with even more interiors to explore. * New Year 3 HUB known as The Arch which can be accessed by an Aerial Faith Plate located on The Shard, or by a Portal on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Amazon Fire OS, Android, iOS, DapXTab, BlazeOS, and Frick-X Play versions of the game. All of the Year 3 Adventure Worlds, the Race Track module, the Trophy Room, and the Customization Chamber are located there. * New Customization Chamber located on The Arch for Characters and Objects. The function of the Customization Chamber is similar to the one from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 with some additions and tweaks to fit in with the game, and can only be accessed via Custom Characters which are obtained in Custom Packs. * New Collection Vortex section in the Vorton Computer which allows you to view your entire collection of Expansion Packs, Characters, and Objects. It is also being located on the top left of the screen on mobile versions. * New upgrade points and leveling up paths for all Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 Characters similar to the ones from The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. * New ports of the game for the Xbox One S, Xbox One X, PlayStation 4 Slim, PlayStation 4 Pro, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo 3DS XL, New Nintendo 2DS XL, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, Windows 10, Windows 10 Mobile, macOS, Amazon Fire OS, Android, iOS, DapX, DapXTab, BlazeBox, BlazeBox Mini, BlazePC, BlazeOS, Titanium, The Chimera, Frick-X, Frick-X Play, Frick-X Treme, and Frick-X II. * On the PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 2DS XL, New Nintendo 3DS, New Nintendo 3DS XL, Windows 10, Windows 10 Mobile, macOS, Amazon Fire OS, Android, iOS, DapX, DapXTab, BlazePC, BlazeOS, and Frick-X Play versions of the game, the Toy Pad is not required as players can scan Characters and Objects in a scanning section located the top right of the screen. Once scanned, they will appear in your Collection Vortex being able to be played as. * New Year 2 and Year 3 Foundation Elements, Minikits, Minikit Events, Citizens in Peril, and Story Mode levels. * New Trophy Room located on The Arch where all of the Minikit Constructs and Minikit Events are displayed on Minikit Plinths. Franchises New Franchises * 2001: A Space Odyssey * 300 * 4Corners * Airwolf * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Avatar * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Banjo-Kazooie * Ben 10 * Big Hero 6 * Choose Your Fighter! * Coco * Crash Bandicoot * Danny Phantom * Dapigin: The Series * DC Super Hero Girls * Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Futurama * Goosebumps HorrorLand * Gravity Falls * Half-Life 2 * Halo * Holes * Home Alone * Indiana Jones * iNexo * iNinjago: The Movie * James Bond * Jaws * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Labyrinth * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * LEGO Worlds * Looney Tunes * Lucifer * Malevolence * Marvel Cinematic Universe * Mega Man * Men in Black * Metroid * Minecraft * Mr. Bean * Nexo Knights * Overwatch * Oz the Great and Powerful * Pac-Man * Phineas and Ferb * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * PixelFox: The Series * Pokémon * Power Rangers * Press Start * Rick and Morty * Rock Band * S.C.O.O.B. * Sherlock * Shogun * Shogun: The Sho * Silver Mirror Ninja * Skylanders Academy * Spaceballs * Splatoon * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spyro the Dragon * Star Trek * Star Wars * Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Stranger Things * Subjective * Subway Surfers * Super Mario * Team Fortress 2 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Adventures of Clutch Powers * The Adventures of Vesp * The Angry Birds Movie * The B-Team * The Beatles Yellow Submarine * The Big Bang Theory * The Blazerbuff Boys * The Cipher Movie * The Discord Movie * The GameTime Movie * The Heroes of Olympus * The Hobbit * The LEGO Blazer Movie * The LEGO Dimensions Show * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * The Lone Ranger * The Matrix * The PixelFox Movie * The Searing Movie * The Shadypuff Girls * The Terminator * Ultra Agents * Unikitty! * Voltron: Legendary Defender * Wikiverse Warriors * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Young Justice Returning Franchises * Adventure Time * Back to the Future * Beetlejuice * DC Comics * Doctor Who * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Ghostbusters * Ghostbusters (2016) * Gremlins * Harry Potter * Jurassic World * Knight Rider * Legends of Chima * LEGO City: Undercover * LEGO Dimensions * Midway Arcade * Mission: Impossible * Ninjago * Portal 2 * Scooby-Doo! * Sonic the Hedgehog * Teen Titans Go! * The A-Team * The Goonies * The LEGO Batman Movie * The LEGO Movie * The Lord of the Rings * The Powerpuff Girls * The Simpsons * The Wizard of Oz Expansion Packs 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 300 * Fun Pack (Leonidas I + Wolf) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) Adventure Time * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (The Lich) Airwolf * Fun Pack (Stringfellow Hawke + Airwolf) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build, Block Keystone) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Avatar * Team Pack (Jake Sully + Banshee, Neytiri + Viperwolf) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Level Pack (Aang + Appa + Momo) * Team Pack (Katara + Water Nation Ship, Sokka + Fire Nation Airship) * Fun Pack (Prince Zuko + Fire Nation Ship) Banjo-Kazooie * Team Pack (Banjo and Kazooie + Bolt Bucket, Gruntilda + Mecha Broomstick) Ben 10 * Level Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10 + X321 Hoverboard) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Giant Microbot, Baymax + Recharging Bed) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) * Polybag (Yokai) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Coco * Story Pack (Héctor, Miguel Rivera + TBA, Land of the Dead Gateway Build, Shatter Keystone) * Fun Pack (Ernesto De la Cruz + TBA) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Danny Phantom * Level Pack (Danny Phantom + Specter Speeder + Fenton Ghost Portal) * Fun Pack (Vlad Plasmius + Plasmius Ghost Portal) Dapigin: The Series * Team Pack (Dapigin + Dapigin's Motorbike, BriinE + Punching Bag) * Fun Pack (Shy Guy + TBA) DC Comics * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + Power Armor) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Fun Pack (General Zod + Black Zero Dropship) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (John Constantine) * Polybag (Vixen) * Polybag (Black Lightning) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Team Pack (Greg Heffley + Rodrick's Van, Rowley Jefferson + Dinoblazer) Doctor Who * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) * Fun Pack (Davros + Dalek Emperor) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fun Pack (Percival Graves + Obscurus) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Level Pack (Ferris Bueller + Ferrari + Sound Machine) Futurama * Level Pack (Fry + Planet Express Ship + Scooty-Puff, Sr.) * Team Pack (Bender + The Crushinator, Leela + Beta Romeo) * Fun Pack (Amy Kroker + Fast Car) Ghostbusters * Fun Pack (Louis Tully + Ecto-1a) * Fun Pack (Gozer + Giant Slor) Ghostbusters (2016) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gravity Falls * Team Pack (Dipper + Mystery Tour Golf Cart, Mabel + Waddles) * Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Wierdmagedon Car) * Fun Pack (Stan Pines + Shacktron) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Level Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose + Banshee) * Polybag (Cortana) Harry Potter * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) Holes * Fun Pack (Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV + Mr. Sir's Truck) Home Alone * Fun Pack (Kevin McCallister + Kevin's Sled) iNexo * Level Pack (iNexo + Wikia Warrior + Nexo Plane) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Nerd with a Pencil + TBA, Neo + TBA, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Benny + TBA) * Fun Pack (LeTesla + LeTesla Letherhell) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jurassic World * Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + InGen Van) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Doctor Smolder Bravestone + Jumanji Game Console, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) Legends of Chima * Fun Pack (Worriz + Wolf Rider) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) LEGO City: Undercover * Fun Pack (Rex Fury + Rex's ATV) LEGO Dimensions * Level Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO + Keystone Activator) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget, Custom Gateway Build, Custom Keystone) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Level Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger + RO-GR) * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Naare + Eclipse Fighter) LEGO Worlds * Fun Pack (Astronaut + Spaceship) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Duck Dodgers' Ship) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Blast Off Rocket) * Fun Pack (Will E. Coyote + Road Runner) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Malevolence * Level Pack (Shade + TBA + TBA) * Team Pack (Stone + TBA, Bio-Mech Matthew Riley + TBA) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Hulk, Thor + Commodore, Sakaar Gateway Build, Smash Keystone) * Story Pack (Black Panther + Royal Talon Fighter, Wakanda Gateway Build, Wild Keystone) * Level Pack (Iron Man + Quinjet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Level Pack (Alex Wilder + Alex's Car + Old Lace) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Scarlet Witch + TBA, Quicksilver + TBA) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Team Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony, Wasp + TBA) * Team Pack (Luke Cage + TBA, Jessica Jones + TBA) * Team Pack (Cloak + TBA, Dagger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Vision + Visionary Laser Cannon) * Fun Pack (Captain Marvel + S.W.O.R.D. Ship) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (War Machine + TBA) * Fun Pack (Falcon + Redwing) * Fun Pack (Winter Soldier + Winter Soldier's Motorbike) * Fun Pack (Doctor Strange + Lamborghini Huracán) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Yondu Udonta + Ravager M-Ship) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola the Flying Car) * Fun Pack (Nick Fury + S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier) * Fun Pack (Daredevil + Devil Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (The Punisher + The Punisher's Van) * Fun Pack (Iron Fist + Rand Industries Truck) * Fun Pack (Black Bolt + Lockjaw) * Fun Pack (Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Fun Pack (Kaecilius + Mindless One) * Fun Pack (Vulture + Shocker's Van) * Fun Pack (Hela + Fenris Wolf) * Fun Pack (Erik Killmonger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Thanos + Sanctuary II) * Polybag (Stan Lee) Mega Man * Level Pack (Mega Man + Rush + Marine Bike) Men in Black * Team Pack (Agent J + Monocycle, Agent K + MiB Crown Victoria) Metroid * Team Pack (Samus Aran + Metroid, Zero Suit Samus + Samus' Gunship) * Fun Pack (Dark Samus + Ridley) Midway Arcade * Team Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship, Paperboy + Delivery Bike) * Fun Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) * Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Team Pack (Skeleton + Spider, Wither Skeleton + Wither) * Fun Pack (Villager + Iron Golem) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Zombie Pigman + Ghast) * Polybag (Zombie) * Polybag (Creeper) Mission: Impossible Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) * Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil Mobile) * Polybag (Merlock 2.0) Ninjago * Team Pack (Skales + Serpentine Train, Pythor + The Great Devourer) * Team Pack (Acronix + The Iron Doom, Krux + TBA) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Ronin + R.E.X.) * Fun Pack (Nadakhan + Misfortune's Keep) * Fun Pack (Morro + Morro Dragon) * Fun Pack (Master Chen + Condrai Copter) * Polybag (Dareth) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Mercy + Grenade Launcher) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Armor Stand) * Fun Pack (McCree + Hypertrain) * Polybag (Moira) Oz the Great and Powerful * Level Pack (Wizard of Oz + Finley the Flying Monkey + Hot-Air Balloon) Pac-Man * Level Pack (Pac-Man + Soul Varoon + Pac-Man Arcade Machine) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + The Beak, Ferb + Robot Bull) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull, Devil's Triangle Gateway Build, Curse Keystone) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) * Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) PixelFox: The Series * Team Pack (Gaia + TBA, Alena + TBA) Pokémon * Level Pack (Ash Ketchum + Pikachu + Poké Launcher) * Team Pack (Misty + Goldeen, Brock + Onix) Portal 2 * Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel Emitter, P-Body + Propulsion Gel Emitter) * Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Power Rangers * Story Pack (Red Ranger + T-Rex Battle Zord, Ranger Spaceship Gateway Build, Morph Keystone) * Team Pack (Black Ranger + Mastodon Battle Zord, Blue Ranger + Triceratops Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Sabertooth Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Pterodactyl Battle Zord) * Fun Pack (Zordon + Alpha 5) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Goldar) Press Start * Level Pack (Sky + TBA + TBA) * Fun Pack (Lizzie + TBA) Rick and Morty * Team Pack (Rick Sanchez + Space Cruiser, Morty Smith + Snuffles) * Fun Pack (Summer Smith + TBA) * Fun Pack (Mr. Meeseeks + Meeseeks Box) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma, Daphne, Fred + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Fun Pack (Charlie the Funland Robot + Rollercoaster Rider) Sherlock * Team Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi, John Watson + Janus Car) Shogun * Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build, Forge Keystone) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Shogun: The Sho * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) Silver Mirror Ninja * Level Pack (Silver Mirror Ninja + Silver Mirror Mech + Mirror of Madness) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) * Fun Pack (Strykore + TBA) Sonic the Hedgehog * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) * Fun Pack (Doctor Eggman + Eggmobile) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Splatoon * Team Pack (Inkling Boy + Ink Tank, Inkling Girl + Splat Roller) * Fun Pack (Inkling Squid + Octarian UFO) SpongeBob SquarePants * Level Pack (SpongeBob SquarePants + Patty Wagon + Guitar Solo) * Team Pack (Patrick Star + Bass Blaster 3000, Squidward Tentacles + Boat Car) * Fun Pack (Mr. Krabs + Krusty Krab Kar) * Fun Pack (Sandy Cheeks + Sandy's Rocket) * Fun Pack (Plankton + Plankton Bot) Spyro the Dragon * Team Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Mantaray, Ripto + Spitfire) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star Wars * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millenium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) Star Wars: The Last Jedi * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) * Fun Pack (Supreme Leader Snoke + TBA) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Subjective * Team Pack (Vez + Slime Scooter, Flare + Demon Board) * Fun Pack (Lord Xtruction + TBA) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Team Pack (Luigi + Poltergust 4000, Yoshi + Turbo Yoshi) * Fun Pack (Toad + Toad Kart) * Fun Pack (Princess Peach + Heart Coach) * Fun Pack (Bowser + Koopa Clown Car) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Level Pack (Leonardo + The Shellraiser + Turtle Sub) * Team Pack (Shredder + Dragon Bike, Rahzar + Pizza Van) The A-Team The Adventures of Clutch Powers * Fun Pack (Clutch Powers + Clutchmobile) The Adventures of Vesp * Story Pack (Vesp + Time Elevator, Clock Tower Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Doom-Raider + Weaponized Time Platform) * Fun Pack (Dracula + Vampire Hearse) * Fun Pack (Doctor Jekyll + Victorian Carriage) * Fun Pack (Captain Davy Smith + The Jolly Roger) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The B-Team * Fun Pack (M.A. Maracus + M.A.'s Car) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Blazerbuff Boys * Team Pack (Blaze + Blazerbuff Smartphone, Burst + Burst o' Lava Bowl) * Fun Pack (Blast + Blast Fire Cannon) * Fun Pack (Flare Fox + Fire Fox Flyer) The Cipher Movie * Story Pack (Cipher + Cipher's Flying Taco Truck, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) The Discord Movie * Story Pack (Dad Bot, Dyno, Mee6 + Mee6 Box, Discord Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (The Memekeeper + Meme Machine) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Wiki-Warp Station Gateway Build, Time Keystone) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Great Eagle) * Fun Pack (Bard the Bowman + Lake-town Boat) The LEGO Batman Movie * Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Riddle Racer, Two-Face + Two-Face's Demolition Dozer) * Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Duckmobile, Catwoman + Catwoman's Catcycle) * Fun Pack (Alfred Pennyworth + Batboat) * Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Mr. Freeze's Mech) * Fun Pack (The Scarecrow + The Scarecrow's Fearful Copter) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, The Trail House Gateway Build, Burst Keystone) * Team Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank, Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Team Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot, Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Ender Monkey + Mecha Monkey Mech) * Fun Pack (Doctor Aidan Quinn + Manta-Ray Jet) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Destiny Unwind + Destiny Jet) * Fun Pack (Space Unicorn + Robotic Space Unicorn) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Inferno Kill Z + Inferno Basketpult) * Fun Pack (Trigger + Trig-Bot) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Mørk) The LEGO Dimensions Show * Story Pack (Samirah, Merlock, Max + Rift Racer, Foundation Prime Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Bricktonion Airship) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build, Spin Keystone) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + Quake Mech) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) * Polybag (Koko) The Lone Ranger * Team Pack (The Lone Ranger + Spirit Horse, Tonto + Western Train) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The PixelFox Movie * Story Pack (PixelFox + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Clara + TBA) The Powerpuff Girls * Fun Pack (Mojo Jojo + Mojo Monkey Mech) * Polybag (Bliss) The Searing Movie * Story Pack (Searing + TBA, TBA Gateway Build, TBA Keystone) * Fun Pack (Dark Guy + TBA) The Shadypuff Girls * Team Pack (Dank + TBA, Impact + TBA) * Fun Pack (Fidget + TBA) The Simpsons * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Electric Car, Lisa Simpson + Marge's Car) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Dorothy Gale + Munchkin Wagon) * Fun Pack (Glinda the Good Witch + Magic Bubble) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (Tremor + Tremor Truck) * Fun Pack (Infearno + Flaming Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Doctor Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Richard) * Fun Pack (Master Frown + TBA) Voltron: Legendary Defender * Team Pack (Shiro + Black Lion, Keith + Red Lion) * Fun Pack (Pidge + Green Lion) * Fun Pack (Lance + Blue Lion) * Fun Pack (Hunk + Yellow Lion) * Polybag (Princess Allura) * Polybag (Emperor Zarkon) Wiiverse Warriors * Team Pack (WC Sunamaru + Turbo Kart, Dark Sunamaru + Lava Launcher) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile + Wonkavision) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) Characters New Characters Returning Characters TBA Objects and Collectibles New Vehicles TBA Returning Vehicles TBA New Gadgets TBA Returning Gadgets TBA Gateway Builds TBA Keystones Coco * Shatter (Summon Characters, Objects, and Locations from other dimensions to shatter the dimensional plain to solve various puzzles.) Foundation Elements Year 2 Adventure Time * The Enchiridion Beetlejuice * Handbook for the Recently Deceased E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Potted Flower Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Fantastical Briefcase Ghostbusters (2016) * Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal Gremlins * Splice O' Life Potion Bottle Harry Potter * Goblet of Fire Knight Rider * Knight 2000 Microprocessor LEGO City: Undercover * Bell Pepper Emerald Mission: Impossible * NOC List Sonic the Hedgehog * Chaos Emeralds Teen Titans Go! * Legendary Sandwich The A-Team * Milk Bottle The Goonies * One-Eyed Willy's Treasure Chest The LEGO Batman Movie * The Phantom Zone Projector The Powerpuff Girls * Chemical X Year 3 TBA Red Bricks 2001: A Space Odyssey * Space Jump (All characters now jump higher like they are on the Moon.) Airwolf * Flight of the Airwolf (Replaces all music with Airwolf music.) Avatar * Project Avatar (Characters' avatar in their Health Bars will now perform their idle animations.) Avatar: The Last Airbender * Masters of the Elements (The Elemental Keystone and the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Bending abilities become faster.) Ben 10 * Power of Ten (X10 Stud multiplier.) Big Hero 6 * Personal Health Companion (All characters can now regenerate health.) Coco * Celebra el Día de los Muertos (All music is replaced with Coco music. All enemies now wear Skeleton masks. Characters now come back quicker upon being killed.) Crash Bandicoot * Crash 'N' Cash (X6 Studs multiplier.) Danny Phantom * Gonna Catch 'Em All (The Suspend Ghosts, Ghost Puzzles, and Ghost Trap abilities become faster.) DC Super Hero Girls * Super Hero Girl Power (Play as the variants of Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn in any Adventure World by putting the normal Batgirl, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn Toy Tags on the Toy Pad.) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * Cheesy Sprawl (The Cheese Touch spreads faster to enemies upon every use.) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Player's Day Off (Enemies will no longer attack you, even if you attack them. Bosses' attacks will also be nerfed to deal less damage.) Futurama * Future-Rama (All Time Traveling abilities become faster.) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Give Goosebumps (Enemies will now get scared of any ghostly characters.) Half-Life 2 * A Fast Fixer-Upper (The Fixing Ability becomes faster.) Halo * Hey, Cortana! (Cortana can now provide hints similar to X-PO's, but at any time and for any situation.) Holes * Dig It (The Dig Ability becomes faster.) Home Alone * Alone No More (Detects Citizens in Peril.) Indiana Jones * What A Find (X8 Studs multiplier.) James Bond * Living Twice (All characters now gain 2 extra hearts.) Jaws * Jam of Jaws (Replaces all music with Jaws music.) Labyrinth * Maps and Riddles (Gives out hints on Riddle Adventure World Quests and adds in a miniature Map on your screen. Any detection (e.g. Gold Bricks, Minikits, Citizens in Peril, etc.) will appear on it.) LEGO Dimensions * Fast Dimensional Travel (Traveling in Dimensional Rifts becomes faster.) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * May the Bricks Be With You (The Force Ability can now be used to build and move objects which would normally require the Magic and Magic Build Abilities and vice versa.) LEGO Worlds * Just Build It (The Discovery Tool, Paint Tool, Build Tool, Copy Tool, Landscape Tool, and Master Build Abilities become faster.) Looney Tunes * Comic Tunes (Gives the game a comical look. When in Rifts, the classic Loony Tunes ring will be used in it.) Lucifer * Hell's Song (Replaces all music with Lucifer music.) Marvel Cinematic Universe * Infinity Collection (All of the 6 Infinity Stones are now new Collectables found in each level. Upon collecting all of them, at the end, you will unlock a complete Infinity Gauntlet, which breaks apart providing a large variety of Studs.) Men in Black * Here Comes the Men in Black (Replaces all music with Men in Black music. All enemies and bosses now wear black shades.) Minecraft * A Blocky World (Replaces all music with Minecraft music. All Characters' heads become blocky. Gold Studs are replaced by Gold Ingots, Silver Studs are replaced by Iron Ingots, Blue Studs are replaced by Diamonds, and Purple Studs are replaced by Emeralds. Stud Chests now appear as actual Chests. All Adventure World Gateway Portals appear flat like End Portals. Nexo Knights * Royal Knighton Ceremony (Replaces all music with Nexo Knights music.) Overwatch * The World Can Always Use Some More Heroes (Hire-a-Hero lasts twice as long as the normal amount.) Oz the Great and Powerful * The Wonderful Wizard (All Magic Abilities become faster.) Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man (You can now play as Ms. Pac-Man by using the Character Selection Wheel and in the Pac-Man Arcade Machine games.) Phineas and Ferb * Fast Tube Travel (Traveling in Secret Agent Tubes becomes faster.) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Curse Or Be Cursed (When cursed, you can now curse enemies by attacking them. Curses also last for a longer amount of time.) Pokémon * I Choose You! (When in the Mystery Dimension, you can access a fully complete Selection Grid to play as any Character and Object.) Power Rangers * It's Morphin Time (Changes all of the Power Rangers characters into their original appearances.) Rock Band * Rolling Studs (All music is replaced by Rock Band music.) S.C.O.O.B. * Master Tracker (When performing the Tracking Ability, the screen turns black, grey, and white with the Tracking trails turning green to be easier to see.) Sherlock * The Art of Deduction (Makes every Object the original size from their respective franchises.) Skylanders Academy * Becoming A True Skylander (Play as the variants of Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon in any Adventure World by putting the normal Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon Toy Tags on the Toy Pad.) Spaceballs * May the Schwartz Be With You (The Schwartz ability actions are faster, reward more Studs, and can now be used to build and movie objects which would normally require the Magic and Magic Build Abilities and vice versa.) Minikits and Minikit Events TBA Minikits Year 2 TBA Year 3 TBA Minikit Events Year 2 TBA Year 3 TBA Citizens in Peril Year 2 TBA Year 3 TBA Miscellaneous Levels Story Mode Levels Year 2 TBA Year 3 TBA Story Pack Levels TBA Level Pack Levels TBA Adventure Worlds TBA Battle Arenas and Race Tracks Year 1 Back to the Future * Marty McFly - Enchantment Under the Sea * Doc Brown - Old Western Hill Valley Town DC Comics * Batman - The Batcave * Aquaman - Atlantis * Cyborg - Justice League Watchtower * Superman - Fortress of Solitude * Wonder Woman - Themyscira * The Joker and Harley Quinn - Arkham Asylum * Bane - ACE Chemicals Doctor Who * The Doctor - Gallifrey Warzone * Cyberman - Cybermatic Mondas Facility Ghostbusters * Peter Venkman - Ghostbusters Firehouse H.Q. * Slimer - Sedgewick Hotel * Stay Puft - Gozer's Dimension Jurassic World * Owen Grady and ACU Trooper - Indominus Rex Feeding Area Legends of Chima * Laval - Lion Temple * Cragger - Crocodile Temple * Eris - Eagle Temple Midway Arcade * Gamer Kid - Gauntlet Labyrinth Ninjago * Kai and Cole - New Ninjago City * Jay - Ed and Edna's Junkyard * Zane - Birchwood Forest * Nya - Mega Monster Amusement Park * Lloyd - Temple of Light * Sensei Wu - The Monastery Portal 2 * Chell - Aperture Science Enrichment Center Scooby-Doo! * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo - Haunted House The LEGO Movie * Wyldstyle - Bricksburg After Dark * Emmet - Construction Site * Bad Cop - The Octan Tower * Benny - Space Zone * Unikitty - Cloud Cuckoo Land Under Attack The Lord of the Rings * Gandalf the Grey - Hobbiton * Legolas - Rivendell * Gimli - Mines of Moria * Gollum - Gollum's Cave The Simpsons * Homer Simpson - Springfield Nuclear Power Plant * Bart Simpson - Springfield Elementary School * Krusty the Clown - Krustyland The Wizard of Oz * Wicked Witch of the West - Wicked Witch's Castle Year 2 DC Comics * Green Arrow - Arrow Cave * Supergirl - The Phantom Zone Year 3 TBA Episodes TBA Health Bars 2001: A Space Odyssey * 4 Discovery 1 hearts and a ring based on the Space Station V. (David Bowman, Frank Poole, and Doctor Chandra) * 4 H.A.L. 9000 hearts and a ring styled after the Monolith. (H.A.L. 9000) Adventure Time * 4 Ruby hearts and a ring based on Jake the Dog. (Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, and The Lich) Airwolf * 4 Red Airwolf themed hearts and an Airwolf themed ring both based on the Airwolf logo. (Stringfellow Hawke, Dominic Santini, and Caitlin O'Shannessy) Ben 10 * 4 Omnitrix Watch hearts and a ring based on the "0" in the Ben 10 logo. (Ben Tennyson, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and Cannonbolt) Big Hero 6 * 4 Baymax Chip Socket hearts and a ring based on Baymax's armor. (Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Go Go Tamago, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi) * 4 Microbot hearts and a ring based on Yokai's mask. (Yokai) Coco * 4 Wooden Guitar hearts and a ring based on the two "O"s in the Coco logo. (Héctor, Miguel Rivera, and Ernesto De la Cruz) Crash Bandicoot * 4 Apple hearts in a Yellow, Orange, and Red Line based on the classic Crash Bandicoot Health Bar with a Wooden ring and a "C" from the Crash Bandicoot logo. (Crash Bandicoot and Doctor Neo Cortex) DC Comics * 4 Red Comic hearts and a Comic Book themed ring. (Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Lex Luthor, Brainiac, The Flash, The Atom, John Constantine, Vixen, Black Lightning, Shazam, Billy Batson, and Zatanna) DC Super Hero Girls * 4 sectioned bars based on the Dash Line in the DC Super Hero Girls logo with a ring based on the "O" in the DC Super Hero Girls logo. (Poison Ivy, Katana, Bumblebee, Batgirl (DC Super Hero Girls), Supergirl (DC Super Hero Girls), Wonder Woman (DC Super Hero Girls), Catwoman (DC SuperHero Girls), and Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls)) Diary of a Wimpy Kid * 4 Red Cheese Covered hearts and a ring based on the "ö" in the Löded Diper logo. (Greg Heffley and Rowley Jefferson) Doctor Who * 8 Time Lord hearts and a Bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing. (Missy, The Master (Roger Delgado), The Master (Geoffrey Beevers), The Master (Anthony Ainley), The Master (Eric Roberts), The Master (Derek Jacobi), and The Master (John Simm)) * 4 Dalek eye hearts and a Bronze ring with Gallifreyan writing. (Davros) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * 4 Red Potion Bottle hearts and a Copper Art Deco ring. (Percival Graves, Obscurus, Credence Barebone) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * 4 Red Ferrari hearts and a ring themed after Ferris Bueller's shirt (Ferris Bueller, Sloane Peterson, and Cameron Frye) Futurama * 4 Bender head hearts and a ring based on the Planet Express logo. (Fry, Bender, Leela, and Amy Kroker) Ghostbusters * 4 Purple Ectoplasm covered hearts and a ring with a "No" symbol in it. (Gozer) Ghostbusters (2016) * 4 Hazard Sign hearts and a Beige Hazard Sign ring. (Kevin Beckman) * 4 Purple Ectoplasm covered hearts and a Beige Hazard Sign ring with a "No" symbol in it. (Rowan North) Goosebumps HorrorLand * 4 Green Slime covered hearts and a Gold ring with the "G" in the Goosebumps HorrorLand logo. (R.L. Stine, Zach Cooper, Hannah Fairchild, Champ, and Slappy the Dummy) Half-Life 2 * 4 Socket Wrench hearts and a ring based on the Half-Life 2 logo. (Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance) Holes * 4 Shovel hearts and a ring based on the "O" in the Holes logo covered in some dirt. (Stanley "Caveman" Yelnats IV, Hector "Zero" Zeroni, Ricky "Zigzag", Rex "X-Ray", Theodore "Armpit", Alan "Squid", José "Magnet", Brian "Twitch", and Lewis "Barf Bag") Halo * 4 Blue Virtual hearts and a ring based on the "O" in the Halo logo. (John-117 Master Chief) Harry Potter * 4 Shield hearts and a ring with the Hogwarts logo. (Ron Weasley, Scabbers, Peter Pettigrew, Albus Dumbledore, and Fawkes) Home Alone * 4 hearts based on the House in the Home Alone logo and a Red and Green ring decorated with Christmas Lights. (Kevin McCallister) Indiana Jones * 4 Crystal Skull hearts and a ring styled after the Indiana Jones logo with some Runes on it. (Indiana Jones) James Bond * 4 Grey hearts with a Black outline and a ring styled after the iconic Gun Barrel sequence. (James Bond) Jaws * 4 Fishing Rod hearts and a Floaty ring with Shark Teeth in the middle. (Quint, Martin Brody, and Matt Hooper) Labyrinth * 4 Dark Orange and Black hearts with a ring based on the Labyrinth Maze. (Jareth the Goblin King) Legends of Chima * 4 Fire Chi Orbs and a ring based on the "C" in the Legends of Chima logo. (Worriz) * 4 Ice Chi Orbs and a ring based on the "C" in the Legends of Chima logo. (Sir Fangar) LEGO City: Undercover * 4 100 Dollar Bill hearts and a ring styled after Rex's Belt. (Rex Fury) LEGO Dimensions * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring based on Lord Vortech's Helmet with X-PO's eye. (Lord Vortech, Lord Vortech (Cowboy), and The Mummy) * 4 Vorton styled hearts and a ring based on the LEGO Gateway. (Custom Character; can be changed) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * 4 Blue Lightsaber hearts and a ring based on "The Freemaker Adventures" in the LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures logo. (Rowan Freemaker, Zander Freemaker, and Kordi Freemaker) * 4 Red Lightsaber hearts and a ring based on "The Freemaker Adventures" in the LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures logo. (Naare) LEGO Worlds * 4 Red Brick Built hearts and a Blue Brick Built ring. (Astronaut) Looney Tunes * 4 Red Cartoon hearts and a classic Looney Tunes ring. (Bugs Bunny, Bat Bunny, Daffy Duck, Green Loontern, Marvin the Martian, and Will E. Coyote) Lucifer * 4 Dripping Blood Red hearts and a ring with a golden Devil's Seal and Black and White Angel Wings. (Lucifer Morningstar) Marvel Cinematic Universe * 4 Red Comic hearts on a Comic Book themed line and a Comic Book themed ring. (Hulk, Bruce Banner, Thor, Black Panther, Shuri, Iron Man, Star-Lord, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Skye, Alex Wilder, Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean, Gert Yorkes, Chase Stein, Molly Hernandez, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Rocket Raccoon, Baby Groot, Teenage Groot, Adult Groot, Ant-Man, Wasp, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Cloak, Dagger, Captain America, Vision, Captain Marvel, Spider-Man, Peter Parker, War Machine, Doctor Strange, Baron Mordo, Wong, The Ancient One, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord, Aleta Ogord, Charlie-27, Krugarr, Martinex, Taserface, Agent Coulson, Nick Fury, Daredevil, The Punisher, Iron Fist, Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Triton, Karnak, Gorgon, Loki, Ultron, Kaecilius, Vulture, Shocker, Tinkerer, Hela, Erik Killmonger, Thanos, and Stan Lee) Men in Black * 4 Black and White hearts surrounded by a White and Black outline and a Silver ring with Black Shades. (Agent J and Agent K) Midway Arcade * 4 8-Bit hearts and an 8-Bit ring. (Astronaut, Paperboy, Thief, and Space Invader) Minecraft * 4 Red Blocky Minecraft hearts and an Eye of Ender ring. (Steve, Alex, Skeleton, Wither Skeleton, Villager, Enderman, Zombie Pigman, Zombie, and Creeper) Mr. Bean * 4 Teddy Bear hearts and a ring theme after Mr. Bean's Car. (Mr. Bean) Nexo Knights * 4 Yellow Glowing Nexo hearts with an Orange outline and a ring based on the Nexo Knight Armors. (Clay, Aaron, Lance, Axl, Macy, and Merlock 2.0) * 4 Purple and Red hearts and a ring themed after Jestro. (Jestro) Ninjago * 4 Spinjitzu styled hearts and a Blue ring with Runes on it. (Skales, Pythor, Acronix, Krux, Skylor, Ronin, Nadakhan, Flintlocke, Clancee, Dogshank, Monkey Wretch, Doubloon, Morro, Master Chen, and Dareth) Overwatch * 4 See Through Square hearts and a ring styled after the "O" in the Overwatch logo. (Tracer, Genji, D.Va, Mercy, Reinhardt, McCree, and Moira) Oz the Great and Powerful * 4 Ruby hearts outlined with Gold and a Golden ring based on the "O" in the Oz the Great and Powerful logo. (Wizard of Oz) Pac-Man * 4 Power Berry hearts and a Classic 8-Bit Pac-Man ring. (Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man) Phineas and Ferb * 4 Orange and Green Striped hearts with an Agent Hat on top and a ring themed after Agent P. (Agent P, Phineas, Ferb, and Doctor Doofenshmirtz) Pokémon * 4 Pokéball hearts and a ring styled after the "O" in the Pokémon logo with Pikachu's ears. (Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Goldeen, Brock, and Onix) Portal 2 * 4 Companion Cube hearts and a ring based on the Portal in the Portal 2 logo. (Atlas, P-Body, Cave Johnson, and Wheatley) Power Rangers * 4 Lightning Bolt hearts from the Power Rangers logo and a ring based on the Power Coin. (Red Ranger, Black Ranger, Blue Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Pink Ranger, Zordon, and Rita Repulsa) Rock Band * 4 Microphone hearts and a ring based on the "O" in the Rock Band logo. (Freddie Mercury, Brian May, John Deacon, and Roger Taylor) S.C.O.O.B. * 4 Scooby Snack Box hearts and a ring based on the 2018 Mystery Machine. (Velma, Daphne, Fred, and TBA Character) Scooby-Doo! * 4 Scooby Snack hearts and a ring based on the classic Mystery Machine. (Charlie the Funland Robot) Sherlock * 4 Magnifying Glass hearts and a ring styled after Sherlock's scarf. (Sherlock Holmes and John Watson) Skylanders Academy * 4 Bright Red Animated hearts in a Green Line based on the classic Skylanders Health Bar with a ring based on the 10 Elements. (Master Eon, Kaos, Strykore, Spyro the Dragon (Skylanders Academy), and Crash Bandicoot (Skylanders Academy)) Spaceballs * 4 Shining Blue hearts and a ring styled after a Schwartz Ring. (Lone Starr and Dark Helmet) SpongeBob SquarePants * 4 Krabby Patty hearts and a ring based on the Krusty Krab logo. (SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton) Spyro the Dragon * 4 Dragon Relic hearts and a ring themed after Spyro the Dragon with his horns. (Spyro the Dragon and Ripto) Hire-a-Heroes TBA Quotes TBA Showcase Themes TBA Custom Abilities Avatar Transformation Avatar Transformation is an ability which allows Jake Sully to transform into his Human form and back again to his Avatar form by holding down Y and selecting it in the Character Selection Wheel. This is an Avatar exclusive ability. Characters which have this ability include Jake Sully and Jake Sully (Human). Dark Magic Dark Magic is a sub-ability of the Magic ability in which the player can move black bricks with a red Magic glow to them. Characters which have this ability include Lord Voldemort, Lord Vortech, The Lich, and Wicked Witch of the West. Dark Magic Build Dark Magic Build is a sub-ability of the Magic Build ability in which the player can build with black bricks with a red Magic glow to them. Characters which have this ability include Lord Voldemort, Lord Vortech, The Lich, and Wicked Witch of the West. Omnitrix Transformation Omnitrix Transformation is an ability which allows Ben Tennyson to transform into ten different Omnitrix Aliens by holding down Y and selecting them in the Character Selection Wheel upon obtaining them in the Ben 10 Level Pack Level and back again to Ben. This is a Ben 10 exclusive ability. Characters which have this ability include Ben Tennyson, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, Grey Matter, Four Arms, Stinkfly, Ripjaws, Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and Cannonbolt. Potion Brewing Potion Brewing is an ability in which the player is required to press the buttons of Y, X, B, and A in a specific order multiple times to brew various different kinds of potions together in either a pot or a brewing stand. Characters which have this ability include Alex, Hermione Granger, Princess Bubblegum, and Steve. LEGO Gateway Menu TBA Trivia * There is a total of 100 new franchises introduced in Year 3, having a total of 130 franchises in the game altogether. There is a total of 131 franchises altogether if counting LEGO Dimensions, although it is not a traditional franchise. * The Year 3 Toy Tags are purple. Category:Years Category:Customs by Trailblazer101 Category:Trigger Award Winners